Coruja e cotovia - um amor fora da rotina
Arquivo:19_dormir.jpg Georgia Dullea, do N.Y. Times Colaboração: Noemi Gnutzmann Gorski Meia-noite em Los Angeles. Uma mulher loura trajando camisola observa, da janela de sua casa, o quintal onde um homem está sentado à janela de uma cabana. O homem ergue o rosto da tela brilhante de um processador de textos. Um acena para o outro. - Venha dormir – Jennifer Marcus chama de casa. Richard Marcus responde da cabana: “Daqui a pouco”. Eis um casamento entre a cotovia e a coruja – ou melhor, entre uma pessoa madrugadora e outra que vive melhor à noite. Cientistas sociais estudam casais como esse, cujos picos de energia diferem porque os relógios internos de um não acertam os ponteiros com os do outro. Na condição de cotovia, a senhor Marcus adora o alvorecer e o desjejum. O senhor Marcus não se sente bem pela manhã e se atrapalha com os cordões do sapato ao se preparar para sair. Quando eram noivos, lembra sua mulher, “ele me contou que gostava de escrever de manhã, ma nunca me explicou que era às três da madrugada, que era de manhã”. Esse tipo de relação, disparatado, mas não raro, já começa a interessar os entendidos em comportamento humano. A união da cotovia com a coruja, foi analisada num estudo publicado no “The Journal of Marital and Family Therapy”. Seu título: “Os efeitos dos hábitos de acordar e ir dormir no ajuste matrimonial”. O levantamento foi feito em 150 casais nos Estados de Montana, Utah e Alabama. Os parceiros abordados pelo estudo eram jovens (idade média de 30 anos), casados há cerca de seis anos, com dois filhos. Eles foram divididos em “casais madrugadores”, “casais noturnos” e “casais desencontrados”. Nesses últimos, um cônjuge gosta do dia e outro gosta da noite. Eles tiveram que responder, por escrito, a perguntas como estas: #Levantar bem cedo é geralmente fácil ou difícil para você? #Ficar acordado até tarde da noite é geralmente uma coisa complicada ou simples para você? #Se tivesse de optar por uma destas atividades, qual preferiria? a. uma tarefa física ao ar livre, durante o dia; b. uma tarefa de trabalho noturno em casa, com amigos. O estudo confirmou o que seus três autores, terapeutas de família da Universidade Brigham Young e da Universidade de Nebraska, suspeitavam. Ao contrário dos casais madrugadores e dos casais noturnos, os casais tipo cotovia-coruja passam menos tempo junto (até 45% menos). E as cotovias casadas com corujas brigam mais e fazem menos sexo do que os que estão afinados no mesmo horário. Uma vez que os padrões de dormir e despertar são fixados pelos biorritmos de cada pessoa, os casais desencontrados têm problemas de relacionamento, por mais devotados que sejam. “Cada lado tende a responsabilizar o outro quando suas vidas não se fundem e suas necessidades não são supridas”, disse Jeffrey H. Larson, um dos autores do estudo. Embora os pesquisadores não tenham examinado o modo como os casais desencontrados resolvem problemas comuns, especularam que alguns cônjuges são capazes de menos exigências recíprocas ou talvez encontrem “outros sistemas de apoio”. Enquanto a coruja dorme, a cotovia treina corrida com um vizinho. Na hora em que a cotovia está dormindo, a coruja e um amigo (ou amiga?) fazem um outro programa qualquer. “A maior vantagem dos casais desencontrados é que um dos componentes sempre está disponível nos horários mais impróprios para cuidar dos bebês”, comentou d. Russell Crane, também da Universidade de Brigham Young. Mas antes que essas uniões sejam logo tachadas de impossíveis, os terapeutas apontam a palavra concessão, como a mágica solução para os esperados problemas. “Se são diferentes, cada um tem que ceder um pouco”, acrescentam. * Dez maneiras para revitalizar o seu casamento' 'Carol Tuttle, MRET ''' Tradução: Francisco A. Salerno Neto, Julho/2007 Colaboração: Rodolpho Gorski =Se você não dispensar atenção ao seu casamento, dificilmente você o manterá. Se você der ao seu casamento apenas atenção medíocre, você conseguirá ter um casamento medíocre. Se você o tornar uma prioridade e der a ele atenção positiva, regular, então ele será algo muito bom. Talvez seja tempo de você dar uma “revitalizada” no seu casamento. Para dar um novo vigor ao seu casamento, tente fazer todas ou algumas das seguintes coisas: = #Assuma um compromisso para sair pelo menos uma noite por semana “só para namorar”. Passar tempo sozinhos juntos numa base regular rejuvenescerá seu casamento. #Fale para sua(eu) esposa(o) todas as coisas maravilhosas que você gostaria que ela/ele falasse para você. #Crie um novo “script”, um novo roteiro, escrevendo detalhadamente como você gostaria que seu companheiro(a) fosse. Uma vez que você tenha escrito esse roteiro – aplique-o a você, isto é, viva você as coisas que escreveu nele. #Perguntem um ao outro qual é a coisa que você diz ou que você faz que o/a machuca mais profundamente. E determine-se a não dizer ou fazer isso novamente! #Pare de falar a respeito do que não funciona ou do que você não quer no seu casamento. Comece a falar a respeito do que está funcionando e do que você quer ainda mais ... #Determine-se a falar apenas coisas positivas a respeito de seu/sua esposo(a) para as outras pessoas. #Se você descobre que você está gerando conflito sempre na mesma hora ou no mesmo lugar dentro de sua casa, comece a mudar o padrão notando isso e pondo um fim a esses momentos. Por exemplo, se você sempre discute a respeito de dinheiro a noitinha já na cama, entrem num acordo para não recriar essa situação. Conversem sobre dinheiro nas manhãs de sábado quando saírem juntos para dar uma voltinha. Ajustem os ponteiros. E isso se transformará numa experiência bem- sucedida e harmoniosa. #Maridos, ofereçam-se para ficar com as crianças por algumas horas no próximo sábado, e dê para sua esposa um vale-presente para que ela vá resgatar numa loja que ela aprecie muito. #Esposas, tirem o sexo fora de suas listas de coisas-a-fazer. Em meu consultório, eu tenho trabalhado com muitas esposas que acham que ter relações sexuais com seus maridos é uma chatice e apenas mais uma coisa “para fazer”, como preparar o jantar, ou dar banho nas crianças, etc. Se você quiser participar do ato sexual, que seja para você mesma e decida-se a verdadeiramente apreciá-lo. Você terá mais a oferecer ao seu marido, uma experiência marcante, com essa nova postura mental. #Brinquem juntos freqüentemente. Façam uma pequena viagem juntos, só vocês dois pelo menos uma vez por ano. Muita gente que está casada há muitos anos começam a achar que está tudo bem com seus casamentos e com seus cônjuges. Maus hábitos e atitudes desleixadas que nunca teriam acontecido durante os tempos de namoro acabaram por se instalar e tomar conta do pedaço. Você ainda consegue sentir o frescor da primavera em seu casamento? Quanto respeito, ternura, e amor incondicional você demonstra para com seu cônjuge diariamente? O casamento é um relacionamento sagrado que demanda atenção constante de nossa parte para não murchar. O casamento é como um lugar sagrado, um templo no qual nós entramos para trazer todos nossos assuntos de maneira que venhamos a ser purificados e possamos retornar a um estado de inteireza, de nos sentirmos completos. Aumente a beleza e a reverência de seu casamento tratando a si mesmo e a seu cônjuge como alguém especial que você humildemente reverencia e adora, porque é o que vocês dois realmente são: especiais! Santifique o seu casamento com o auxílio do Senhor e você terá um dos maiores tesouros da face da terra.